


An Impertinent Lovelust

by kestra_troi



Series: The Scackson Episodes [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ableist Language, Alpha Scott McCall, Anal Plug, Beta Jackson, Bottom Scott McCall, Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Closet Sex, Come Shot, Conversations, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Feminization, First Time, Frenemies, Fuckbuddies, Hand Jobs, Jackson Leaves Temporarily, Jackson Never Left, Light Dom/sub, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Mentions of Anal Plugs, Mentions of Scott in Panties, Mildly Dubious Consent, Name-Calling, Near Future, Non-Canon Relationship, Panty Kink, Penis Size, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scent Kink, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Semi-Public Sex, Sexist Language, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Skype, Skype Sex, Slight Hate Sex, Some Jackson Bashing, Stiles Stilinski is Not Amused, Time Skips, Top Jackson Whittemore, Verbal Humiliation, Werewolf Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 02:45:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4811996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kestra_troi/pseuds/kestra_troi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the sequel to An Immense Prick. Same episodic framework, different episodes. </p><p>Just so you know this edition is not as smutty as the first.</p><p>In this edition we have an early scene of Scott and Jackson in a closet, then we have Scott confessing his feelings to Stiles and Lydia (in the one non-smut scene in the piece), then finally Scott and Jackson having some Skype sex while Jackson is away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Impertinent Lovelust

**Author's Note:**

> I added the Mildly Dubious Consent tag because in the first section the feminization of Scott happens without prior discussion and consent.

 

Two weeks in…

Scott and Jackson’s lips crashed together like magnets, but with a ferocity and a frustrated passion that only the one teen could draw out from the other. 

“Hurry up, McCall.” Jackson demanded nipping hungrily at Scott’s jaw. Despite his first instinct being to help the struggling Alpha remove the belt buckle in his way, he didn’t lift a finger to help. Scott was going to have to earn the privilege of jerking him off just like anybody else. Instead of helping Jackson instead offered up some snarky, irritated impatience. “Get _my_ dick out, shortstack.”

“Gimme a break,” Scott muttered, managing to finally undo the buckle. “I’ve never done this with another guy before.”

“Neither have I,” Jackson defensively seconded. He pulled out of Scott’s personal space, leveling a cold glare at his heretofore nemesis. “But if you _don’t_ get my dick out—”

“Relax, I’ve almost got it.” Scott said, frustration clear in his voice. His shaky fingers had trouble with Jackson’s pant’s button; girls had them on the other side and having to fiddle with Jackson’s pants felt like trying to undress somebody in a mirror. It didn’t help that Jackson was distracting him by alternatively pulling and squeezing at Scott’s own freed erection, easily keeping him hard without giving him the friction he really needed. But Scott persevered and was rewarded for his patience when he got Jackson’s jeans unbuttoned and subsequently unzipped within a few more moments. “There. See? No worries.”

“Get my dick out, dumbass.” Jackson commanded in his condescending way. He stopped stroking Scott’s dick long enough to add, “This isn’t gonna work with just your dick out.” 

“I know that!” Scott protested under his breath, surging forward to kiss his co-captain just to shut him up. He groped the bulge buried underneath Jackson’s fancy clothes and with Jackson sufficiently non-verbal Scott reached down into the guy’s ridiculously expensive pants dipping his fingers below the waistband of Jackson’s cashmere boxers. The blonde groaned into Scott’s mouth when hand finally met dick, rewarding his fuck buddy with a nip to his bottom lip. 

“Get. It. Out.” Jackson over-exaggeratedly enunciated between sloppy kisses treating Scott like an idiot even in the heat of the moment. Scott grunted in exasperation, but he did as he was told. He fished Jackson’s dick out of its tight, restrictive confines with a mildly peeved sigh. Unceremoniously he dropped Jackson’s junk so he could get his arms around the guy; _he_ wanted to control their snogging. 

“There. Ya happy now?” Jackson rumbled unhappily in his chest in response while Scott urgently pressed their lips together, with all the finesse of an elephant on skates. If Jackson could’ve slapped the back of Scott’s head, he would have. His hand shot out and gripped Scott’s dick just a hair too tightly while he simultaneously pulled away from Scott’s surprisingly aggressive mouth. “McCall! Get. Me. _Hard_ .” 

The demanding tone in Jackson’s voice went straight to Scott’s dick and the teen Alpha whined softly without even realizing it. He reached a hand down between them taking Jackson’s semi-hard cock gingerly in his grasp. 

Jackson huffed. Annoyed with his co-captain’s sluggish, timid motions and Scott reciprocated the sentiment with a growl of his own trying to reassert some control over his co-captain by smashing their lips together importunately. But in the spirit of cooperation his hand tightened around Jackson’s half-mast erection and he began to earnestly jerk the guy off.

The scents of their arousal were everywhere, filling the small margins of the tiny, chilly room effortlessly; mingling in the tiny space until their combined scents were all that could be smelt. Both teens moaned into their kisses, each one trying to swallow the sounds of the other to keep their volume down in the slightly echoic janitor’s closet they’d snuck into. Their heavy breathing and little, broken-off noises were the only sounds Scott could hear, though he tried to keep an ear out for anyone coming towards them, but as he grappled with Jackson’s joystick he couldn’t help but notice how thick and long the shaft was getting and as they continued he got more and more distracted by the rising, growing monster in his hand.

Opening his eyes Scott lowered his head to get a look at the dick he had in his grasp. Even in the dim lightlessness of the janitor’s closet Scott could see Jackson was more endowed than he had ever thought. “What the—Fuck! Jackson!?”

“You’ve seen me naked, McCall.” Jackson boasted with faux humility, smirking against Scott’s temple despite his words. Scott stared at the source of his confusion with unblinking eyes. His mind was whirring trying to compute the image he saw, to make sense of it, but all he could conclude was that maybe, perhaps he’d never seen Jackson _hard_ before and instantly he stopped himself. Because honestly, did it really matter? Yes.

Pushing Jackson’s hand aside and his own wandering thoughts Scott brought their two dicks closer to each other, gripping them both as best he could. He was barely able get his hand around both of them and his brain refused to process exactly why that was. Jackson groaned, unconsciously thrusting into Scott’s grip as their two cocks brushed against each other in a deliciously teasing way.

Still staring at the unexpected monster in his hand, Scott gawked, transfixed. Silently in his head Scott compared the two, catching every detail even in the lightless dark of the closet. His dick was a light tanned color, circumcised, and dark red at the tip; Jackson’s was a pale white, pink and uncut. In size there was no doubt Jackson was the larger man and by more inches than Scott cared to or even dared to admit. Girth-wise was the same story; Jackson was so thick Scott could barely handle the two cocks simultaneously with one hand. Unsolicited, an image of Jackson masturbating with both hands flicked into Scott’s mind and he found the image a lot hotter than he would’ve ever believed.

“Like what you see, McCall?” Jackson gloated. Scott audibly gulped and Jackson felt a hot thrill shoot through his fit frame. He was in fact better endowed than his co-captain, former rival, and current Alpha. It was an amazing ego boost. 

Not that he had worried about his size, but there was extra kick to the knowledge that he was still better than Scott in some meaningful, unchangeable way. The warm, superior feeling passed quickly though with the thought of their unfortunate lack of time. The bell was going to ring any moment. “We don’t got forever, McCall. Do it or get outta my way.” 

Hearing his Beta, but not really listening to him Scott nevertheless slowly began stroking their two cocks as one. Jackson hummed affirming, relaxing into the moment. 

At the same time a burning shame settled in Scott’s belly unexpectedly coupled with a spark of arousal that made him feel lightheaded. Entranced as he was by the sight of their dicks, and his reaction to them, Scott didn’t even notice when his co-captain bent his head down too sniffing loudly at Scott’s neck.

“Fuck!” Jackson swore quickly lowering his voice failing to bite back his words. “You smell so fucking _good_ , McCall.” 

Scott groaned in his throat noncommittally. He didn’t really hearing anything as his focus still remained squarely and solely on the two pieces of manmeat in his sweaty grip. He was mesmerized by their differences and more to the point by Jackson’s size. He had never seen such a big dick outside of porn and even faced with the reality of it in his hand Scott still couldn’t quite believe it. 

Jackson started nipping lovebites into Scott’s neck preventing any more words from escaping his lips greatly thankful for Scott’s non-reaction and slightly embarrassed with his impromptu declaration. Ever since he’d become a wolf and his sense of smell had improved he’d had the toughest time ignoring his co-captain/Alpha and the guy’s suddenly very appealing, very inviting scent. This rendezvous with him in the janitor’s closet was a one shot deal to do something with their unresolved sexual tension that had begun spilling into all their interactions, supernatural and not. They couldn’t afford the distraction anymore. 

This was supposed to be a one-time deal, but the instant Jackson got a whiff of Scott’s aroused shame he wanted more. He had never smelt such a marvelously addictive, infuriatingly overpowering scent that seemed to scorch his brain with every inhalation. Some part of him knew this thing between them wouldn’t be finished in one hurried jerk off session. And as much as his wolf relished the idea of being constantly inundated with Scott’s remarkable, raw scent, Jackson didn’t or at least couldn’t admit that he wanted it too.

Meanwhile, in his own little world, Scott tried to turn his eyes away from their crotches; to just focus singularly on the feel of his hand on their dicks, and nothing else but he couldn’t pry his eyes from the sight of their differences: brown and white; pink and red; cut and uncut; large and…small? 

He had been having sex with girls for years and had never had any complaints about the size of his manhood, but up against Jackson’s behemoth he felt woefully underwhelming; humiliated, and completely, perversely aroused. The longer he focused on Jackson’s junk and the more he compared their sizes the more he could feel his balls tingle and his face burn redder and redder while the scent of his mortified arousal intensified.

Jackson had been called many things over the course of his life: a bastard, a spoiled brat, a jackass, an arrogant S.O.B., a bleached-blonde fuck-rudder, but no one in his life could say he was unobservant. He could smell Scott’s humiliation, could almost feel the weight of his stare on a particular part of his perfect anatomy. The two facts clicked together in his head and he couldn’t help himself. Bringing his mouth right up to Scott’s ear, Jackson tauntingly whispered, “Look how _big_ my cock is next to your little baby _dicklet_ , McCall. Hell, is that even a _dick_ _at all_ ?”

Scott whimpered, his hand a blur around their cocks, even as his face burned with renewed shame. He felt out of control in a weird, but gratifying way. This wasn’t how it was supposed to go. With his body on autopilot careening for orgasm, Scott’s head ever so subtly tilted to the side. “ _Fuuucckkk_ …Jackson…”

A pleased rumble erupted from Jackson’s chest at the offering, inhaling Scott’s submission and humiliation, with every labored breath. He started to smirk arrogantly against Scott’s throat, but then Scott twisted his wrist in such a way that Jackson had to bite back a moan himself. They were both getting close and Jackson would be damned before he’d allow himself to come before McCall did. He pressed his advantage, “Is it a dick, McCall? Or is it a _clit_ ?” 

“UNNNNGGGHH—”

“A cute, little clit next to a hot, little _pussy_ .”

“ _Fuck_ ! Jackson!” Scott cursed louder than he meant to. He could feel his load churning in his balls as they pulled up. Taken by surprise and embarrassed beyond belief Scott whined, “Oh God! I’m cumming!” 

Scott’s dick erupted, shooting his cum all over Jackson’s bigger dick. Following that first spurt of cum Scott’s head snapped back and he bared his throat completely to his adversary-turned-packmate without the slightest care in the world as his brain shot out his dick.

Pushed to the edge by the potent smell of Scott’s cum and total submission Jackson fought to keep his fangs from dropping, from following his animal instincts and letting his fangs pierce the skin of his Alpha. But try as he may Jackson couldn’t stop from biting at the proffered flesh with his dull human teeth, feeling at once victorious and lost in primal sensation as he came. 

Scott keened, his voice merging with the shrill, electric sound of the bell signaling the end of fourth period. As the sound of doors clattering open flooded his ears Scott’s free hand shot up twining in Jackson’s short hair, holding his precipitously shuddering Beta close to him; somehow wanting more even after his wild, mind-blowing orgasm. 

His heart thumped madly in his chest as something more than pleasure passed between him and his Beta, but before he could even begin to analyze the feeling it was gone and Jackson was vigorously wriggling out of his arms. The moment was passed. Their deal was done. 

The sudden breaking of the moment, thanks to the thunderous noise of his schoolmates and Jackson’s immediate pull away left Scott feeling cheated; he wanted more time to explore whatever it was between him and his Beta. He wanted more of Jackson, but there was no doubt in his head that if he did Jackson would use that confession against him. 

As an alternative to dealing with his emotions Scott glanced down at his rumpled shirt and cum-covered hand. “Shit, Jackson! You got cum on my shirt.”

“So?” Jackson casually dismissed with a shrug, proud nonetheless that he had marked his Alpha as _his_ . “There are some paper towels behind you, McCall. On the shelf. Hand me some so I can get outta here.”

“Fine.” Scott sighed dejected, but unsurprised at Jackson’s obnoxious demeanor. He grabbed a roll of paper towels and tossed it to his co-captain and then got some for himself. 

They cleaned up in silence as the sounds of their fellow students eventually faded as they all made their way towards their classes. Jackson balled up his used paper towels and chucked them into the janitor’s wastebasket before doing up his underwear and pants. Stuffing his soft cock back into its confines and zipping his jeans shut Jackson said, “If anyone asks this didn’t happen. Remember?” 

“Yeah, Jackson. I remember our deal.” Without another word Jackson left the janitor’s closet leaving his Alpha behind to stew. He made his way to his next class, grateful there wouldn’t be any of his pack there to bother him with questions. Because he had a few pesky ones of his own to answer and he didn’t want to be interrupted. 

\---

Seven months in…

“So,” Stiles started. He sat forward in his seat with his fingers held still in front of him like he was a villain in a mob film. Scott had never found the Pack house less inviting than now and there was no one to rescue him. 

Isaac was the only other person in the house besides himself, Stiles, and Lydia. Everyone else had made plans or had errands they were off doing. Looking back now Scott conceded it was kind of suspicious. 

He had been promised an X-Box marathon, but the instant Lydia entered the house he knew he was doomed. She strolled in, cleared her throat, which was apparently Isaac’s cue to leave, and joined Stiles and Scott in kitchen. Isaac gave his Alpha a apologetic look and then scurried upstairs. He had probably never left Scott in more danger, but he didn’t want to be present for this. 

“Do you want the painful version or the more-painful version?”

“Lydia, you go first.” Scott requested bypassing Stiles altogether. Stiles snorted at the obvious deflection, but let Lydia speak her piece. 

“Fine.” Lydia crossed her arms, in what could’ve been either a defensive move or an angry move. Scott didn’t like the ramifications of either. “To be honest, mine and Jackson’s break-up wasn’t easy for me. We were in love and it took a lot longer for me to deal with than I _ever_ thought it would.” 

“Get to the goods, sister.” Stiles rudely interjected. 

Lydia ignored him as she does so well. “ _And_ when I heard that you two were ‘fooling around’, it stung. I mean he detested you, both of you, so it was a shock to say the least. To be honest, I still love him. Even if he is a jerk and even if you two are an item. And no Stiles, I am _not_ still _in love_ with him, not that it’s any of your business. I _have_ moved on, you know. I’m quite happy with my new boy.”

“How is Aiden by the way?” Stiles asked feigning to be polite. “Heard he got punked on his way home the other day. What’s up with that?”

“You can’t front with _me_ , Stiles. I know you were the one that did it.” Lydia responded sharply. Stiles just grinned like the Cheshire cat completely unconcerned. She gave him a short, cold glare that had been known to make grown men go pale before turning back to Scott. “For the record: I don’t hate you, Scott, and I don’t hate Jackson. Much. Anymore. I guess, I’m not going to kill you, or avoid you—

“Not that you could, really.” Stiles was in an unhelpful snit today. Lydia carried on, “Nor will I try to break you two up or anything petty like that. But don’t expect me to _happy_ for you two. At least not yet. I still need time to adjust.”

“Ditto.” Stiles added. “I mean some days I half expect you to waltz in here and announce that you two aren’t actually together and never were, like it’s all some stupid, lame-ass prank. Or worse that y’all are mates or something.” 

Freaking out internally, a little bit, Scott tried to reassure his packmates, “We’re not _that_ serious.”

In true queen bee fashion the strawberry blonde shot Scott a cutting looking. “I don’t know how to take that. You’re either an idiot, or Jackson is being an uncommunicative, closed-off dumbass. Or both.” She sighed like she’d been there before. But hidden in her knowing sigh was also something akin to relief. Like she was glad she wasn’t there anymore and wouldn’t have to be again. “At any rate, I would suggest figuring out exactly where you two stand and what the hell you’re doing. And that’s the last I’ll say on the matter.”

Without warning Lydia rose from her seat gracefully saying, “Now if you two idiots will excuse me I’m going to go shopping because I _deserve_ new, pretty things after today. Good luck, Scott. I suppose I can’t hate you.”

Lydia flounced away from the table. Stiles snorted at her farewell and crossed his arms. “I wish I could say the same.”

“Stiles—”

“Dude, come on! _Jackson_ !? REALLY?! Jackson Whittemore?!”

“What?”

“Jackson Whittemore. A.k.a. the guy that made our lives hell from kindergarten up ‘til like, well _now_ really. The guy’s a jerk! He’s bullied me every chance he’s ever gotten! He pisses me off every damn day and he _used_ to piss you off too! Not to mention the restraining order thing! _Whatthefuckdude_ !?”

“I know, I know,” Scott acquiesced. “Look, its not like I planned this to happen. It…just…kinda _did_ . Neither of us thought it was gonna be more than a one-time thing—”

“Then why was it?” Stiles butted in. This was going to be one of those arguments. “I get that sex could accidentally happen once maybe even twice if its back-to-back,” Scott gave Stiles a look and Stiles’ cheeks reddened. “Get our head outta the gutter! It’s been like _at least_ five months—”

“More like seven.”

“ _Whatthefuck_ ?! SEVEN!? _Whatthefuck_ , _whatthefuck_ , _whatthefuck_ , _whatthefuck_ !?” Stiles parroted as his brain went into overdrive trying to process this new tidbit.

“I don’t know!” Scott yelled back trying to be careful and not let his Alpha wolf bleed into his voice. He couldn’t command Stiles to do anything, but his brother still didn’t like the way Scott’s Alpha voice made him feel. The two sat staring at each other for a second, before Scott continued, “I mean. It _was_ just sex. Really _good_ sex. Awesome actual—”

“ _Dude_ !” Stiles grimaced, squirming in his chair. “I don’t need a blow by blow review of you two shacking up! Its gross!”

“Because we’re guys?” Scott defensively accused. He knew Stiles wasn’t a homophobe, but a low blow was sometimes his last recourse to end a fight with Stiles. It didn’t work this time though.

“No, dingbat, because he’s Jackson _fucking_ Whittemore! The douchiest douche to ever douche in the history of douchebags! I mean— _whatthefuck_ ?!”

“Cut it out, Stiles. He’s **not** _that_ bad.”

“Yes he is! I mean, does he have like incriminating photos of you selling crack to six year olds?! _Why_ are you two a _thing_ !?”

“I don’t know—”

“Whattaya mean you don’t know?! _How_ can you not know?! _What_ can you not know!? _Whatthefuck_ is going on between you two?!” 

“I don’t know! I think—I think I’m in love with him alright?! Is that what you wanted to hear?! I’m in love with him! I’m in _love_ with Jackson Whittemore! Me! In love! With Jackson _fucking_ Whittemore! Okay?! I don’t know! It was just—just a one-time deal and then we did it again and again and then it kept happening and I kept _wanting_ it to happen and now…FUCK! _Ilovehim_ ! I. Love. Him. I love Jackson Whittemore. I love his stupid pretty face! I love his stupid mean jokes! I love his stupid mouth! I love his stupid hot body and his stupid, _huuuuuge_ di—”

“ _DUDE!!_ ” Stiles interrupted yelling loud enough to wake the dead. “I don’t need to know all that! **Gross** ! _GOD!_ Now I’m gonna have nightmares! Thanks a lot!”

“You’re welcome!”

“Fine!”

“Fine!”

“Alright!”

“Okay!”

“Awesome!”

“Great!”

“Cool!”

“Whatever!”

“Whatever.”

“Whatever…” Stiles repeated quieter and calmer. He plopped back against his seat slightly exhausted and Scott did the same. The two teens caught their breaths. The anger was gone, but the unresolved tension still hung around the room. Stiles heaved a loud put-upon sigh and crossed his arms. “I guess…I guess its cool or whatever that you two are like dating, or fucking, or _whatever_ . And I guess I can’t _blame_ you for like your emotions and shit or whatever. I guess its _fine_ that you like, I don’t know “ _love_ him” or whatever, but he’s still the douchiest douche to ever douche and I still don’t like him and I think you can totally do better and I still hate him and I swear to God if he ever hurts you I’m flaying him alive with some awesome Dark Willow magics, cause yeah I’m a badass like that, so…there.”

“Okay. Good to know.” In a more earnest tone Scott added, “Thanks for the support.”

“Yeah, whatever.” Stiles deflected, dramatically rolling his eyes. Sometimes he wanted to throw up with how earnest and endearing Scott could be. “Just don’t expect me to be like fucking _nice_ to him now that you two are boning each other on the daily and are like a couple or some shit. I still don’t like him.”

“That’s okay.” Scott affirmed. “You don’t have to.”

“Damn straight.” Stiles quipped. Scott smiled sheepishly at his brother from another mother giving him the full puppy face and Stiles relented, melting into his seat with a begrudging smile on his lips. “ _Ugh_ . Alright, alright! Wipe that happy puppy dog look off your face! _Uuuuuggggghhhh_ …you know I can’t stand it.” 

“Alright, I will.” Scott promised. He failed at keeping his word though. Having Stiles _and_ Lydia okay with him and Jackson was far more than he ever thought he’d get.

“ _Ohmygod_ ! Go upstairs and fetch Isaac so we can watch a movie or play a game or something.” Stiles commanded. “I don’t want him thinking I lobotomized you or something even if I think I should to spare you the inevitable heartache. I mean you and Jacks-off are totally doomed.”

“Thanks, bro. That’s real sweet.” Scott said only mildly kidding.

“Yeah, yeah,” Sties demurred, pushing away from the table so he could make his way to the luxurious living room in the restored Hale house. “I still think you could totally do better. I mean…isn’t Isaac available?”

“ _Isaac_ ? Really?” Scott couldn’t hold back a snort. “Dude, you _hated_ him for like five-ever. And now you’re recommending him?”

“I didn’t hate him.” Stiles refuted unconvincingly. “And as much as I _disliked_ him back when he first turned, that shit was a long time ago, I’ve let that stuff go.”

Incredulous, Scott snorted again. 

“Okay fine. Whatever. Believe what you want. But I still think he would be a better choice than Jackson ‘Poopy-head, Want Him Dead’ Whittemore.”

A smile cracked over Scott’s face. The We Hate Jackson Club had been a very serious organization back when they were little and he had completely forgotten about it. “Dude, I can’t believe you remember that.”

“Bro, I can’t believe I’ve never called him that to his face.” Stiles one-upped. “Or that I haven’t told him that _you_ came up with it.”

“Did not.”

“Did too.”

“Did not!”

“Did too!”

\---

Eleven months in…

“ _Yeah_ , fuck yourself with that cock, bitch.” Jackson muttered. On the computer screen in front of him was Scott fucking himself with the red dildo Jackson had bought for him as a ‘I’ll be home soon’ gift. Scott had his ass towards the camera but Jackson could still hear all the broken moans and needy noises falling from Scott’s undoubtedly open mouth. He loved hearing Scott’s noises even filtered through crappy computer speakers. 

Ever so slowly, so as not to go off early, Jackson took his erect dick in hand and gave the shaft a few leisurely, single-handed tugs. With his eyes glued to the screen Jackson reached over to the Ziploc bag beside him and fished a green pair of panties out of them. Bringing the stained, lace and satin undies up to his nose Jackson took a deep whiff. His eyes fluttered shut at the scent, the combined scent of their cum that still clung to the fabric. He rumbled lustfully wishing he could smell the real thing instead of the stale remnants that lingered on his boyfriend’s green panties. “I bet you smell so good right now, baby. So needy. So desperate for my big cock…”

“ _Yee—ah_ ,” Scott whined, making sure to turn his head away from his pillow so his words wouldn’t be too muffled. “Want _you_ …want your big dick in my needy pussy. Need you, Jacks. Need your _big_ cock.” 

A low, hot growl reverberated in Jackson’s chest as pre-come drizzled out of his slit. Few things pleased him more than hearing the desperation in his boyfriend’s voice. “Yeah, I bet my slutty, little princess is dying without her favorite cock around to fill her hungry, little pussy.”

Scott wailed, his cheeks no doubt flaming red. Jackson smirked. The beautiful, addictive scent Scott gives off when he’s humiliated/aroused was the most amazing scent in the world to him. It was the perfect scent. Never failing to get his long, thick monster throbbing. He really needed to get back to Beacon Hills. Soon. “Miss you, Jacks…so fucking much. When you coming home? When you going to fuck my pussy again?”

“Soon, baby.” Jackson replied distractedly, taking one last deep inhalation of the used panties before draping it over his dick and jerking off with both his hands. The silky material felt so good against his prick and that coupled with Scott’s pornographic noises was making Jackson soak the green material thoroughly with his pre-come. “Five days. Five days and I’ll be back home, bending you over _everywhere_ . Fucking you like the little cockslut you are. Gonna fuck your pussy so hard, baby…so good. Make you scream. Make you smell like _mine_ .”

“ _Fuck_ , Jacks! Wanna—UGGHH— _GOD_ , I’m so close! Tell me you’re close, Jacks! 

“Oh, I’m close, baby.” Jackson panted. “Gonna fill up your hot cunt. Feel me, baby? I’m gonna cum! Cum deep in your pretty pussy…mark my territory…mark my _bitch_ .”

“Jacks!” Scott hissed trying his hardest to keep his voice down. His mom was asleep in the next room. “Wanna cum so bad! Gotta cum! _Pleeeaasse_ !”

“Do it, bitch.” Jackson commanded, his hands a blur on his rigid erection, his heart pounding in his chest. “Squirt for me! While I fill your loose fucking cunt with my hot jizz!”

“JACKS—nnnnfff!” Scott quickly bit his pillow to muffle the noise he was making as he unloaded onto his bed sheets.

“SCOTT! _FUCK_ !” Jackson yelled, not caring how loud he was while he drenched the panties with cum. If his family didn’t want to hear him getting off, then his parents should’ve bought Scott a ticket like he asked. 

Payback is a notorious bitch after all. Jackson didn’t give a single rat’s ass about ‘inappropriate behavior’. Since arriving in London he’d been a morose, irritable, cranky, mean, and vindictive asshole. Being so far apart from Scott left him bitter and resentful. This whole wedding in London debacle had made it pretty clear for Jackson that Scott was more than just a fuckbuddy. Their relationship was something deeper altogether. 

“Shit.” He had made his boyfriend cum and had gotten off too even if it was over the Internet and not quite as fulfilling. But life was good. Jackson’s entire body was thrumming with happy orgasm chemicals and for a second there were no thoughts rushing through his mind. 

It didn’t take long for that to pass unfortunately. Sometimes being a werewolf sucked in the oddest ways. You heal quickly sure, but your metabolism speeds up for everything else too. “You gonna plug that cunt up, baby?”

Scott had moved so that he was languidly cuddling a pillow at the foot of his bed facing his laptop full on now, so Jackson got a close-up view of his boyfriend’s beautiful blush as it spread over his cheeks. “No, um, I did that last night.”

Jackson grinned. He got a conceited pleasure out of the fact that Scott had, probably out of desperation and need, improvised since he couldn’t get the real thing and shoved a plug up his ass to keep his hole full, and all in Jackson’s honor. “Oh yeah? And how was that?”

“Uh—okay.” Scott muttered, his blush deepening in color at having to talk about it. “Um…it’s not as—uh—good as when it’s uh…your dick.”

“Aw.” Jackson cooed obnoxiously. “You miss me, baby?”

At that moment Jackson chose to toss the soiled panties off his softening cock and give his boyfriend a looky-loo.

“I do miss you, Jacks.” Scott candidly admitted. “Are those the, ya know, _the_ panties?”

“Yeah.” Jackson confirmed dismissively. “I’ll have to buy you a new pair when I get back.”

Scott coughed suspiciously. “Um—yeah—I uh, I already kinda did.”

“Oh?”

“Well, Kira was going shopping for some and she forced me to go along with her as back-up or whatever and I was looking around for her and then I saw a pair in my size and I don’t know. I wasn’t gonna buy them, but then Kira was like ‘you should’ and I was mortified, but I thought it would be a nice surprise. For you. When you get back. So—I did. I bought them.”

“Mmmm.” Jackson tried to feign ambivalence, but he couldn’t sustain it really when Scott had his puppy dog eyes trained on him. “Good girl. Can’t wait to see you in them.” 

“Yeah?” Scott perked up instantly. “I thought you’d like it. I mean I was hoping to keep it a surprise, but…whatever. Something to look forward to. I mean, I could uh, wear them when I meet you at the airport.” 

“I’d like that, baby.” Jackson readily accepted. “In fact I’d like you to wear them for me for until I get home. I want them to smell like you when I pin you down and sniff them.”

“I can do that. I’ll put them on after we hang up.”

“Great, baby girl. Can’t wait to fuck you in them.”

“Five days, right?”

“Five days, princess.” Jackson confirmed. “Can you wait that long?”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kuddos welcome! There might be a third part to this series...MAYBE. 
> 
> And if I do it will probably have more feelings-and-relationship stuff in it than the first and second. But rest assured I will include smut in every post. Cause to be honest that is my favorite part of this AU and the reason it exists. 
> 
> Scackson smut rules!


End file.
